


Merlin's magic is revealed

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Loyalty, Magic, Magic Revealed, Questioning, mid season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic is revealed to Arthur when he gives himself up to save Arthur's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's magic is revealed

Merlin always thought his magic would be revealed to Arthur in some dramatic way. When he saved Arthur's life from a bandit attack or a magically creature. Or that one day he would finally be able to tell his king. What really happened was similar but not what he expected. 

Morgana was standing between the knights of Camelot and their goal. Behind her the king lay bound with Merlin at his side. 

"Give me Emrys and you can have your king," Morgana said smirking. No reply came and she frowned, "If you do not give me Emrys then King Arthur dies."

"Deal," Merlin said and she turned to face him and Arthur, "you can have Emrys."

"No deal," Arthur said staring at Merlin. How could he make a deal when they didn't even know who Emrys was. 

"Let Arthur go and I will give you Emrys," Merlin said almost sadly. 

"You don't know Emrys," Morgana said laughin. 

A flash of gold and Merlin's bonds broke. "I am Emrys, Dragonlord. Your destiny and your doom. I am the protector of Camelot and its king and you will release him now."

"You," Morgana stuttered lost for words. This serving boy could not be a great warlock besides she had met Emrys, he was an old man. "You lie. Tell me the truth," she screeched.   
   
Merlin glanced sadly at Arthur before he spoke again. "The poison, escaping Morgause, killing Nimeuh, killing Argravaine. Did you never wonder how I did it? Did you never think?" He fixed her with a state. "You have what you want now release king Arthur."

"Fine," Morgana growled as a hand gesture accompanied flash of gold with a few mumbled words released the king. "Without your defender Arthur Pendragon you will surely die," she shouted. 

"No, he won't," Merlin said pleading with his eyes for Arthur to move. Thankfully the king moved warily to stand with his knights. "You will not leave this place Morgana," Merlin shouted and that was all the warning she received before a fireball was hurled at her. 

She deflected it with a wall of ice which shattered under the impact before she sent the shards flying at him. 

A lazy hand wave from Merlin melted the ice and sent a wall of water fat Morgana. Before she could recover and attack, Merlin started to crack the ground beneath her. 

He was almost done when she cast a teleportation spell and vanished hissing, "You will die Emrys," as she left. 

Merlin shot Arthur a despairing look before he too vanished into the air, leaving the knights to escort their tired and shocked king back to Camelot. 

A surprise awaited them on their return. It was Gwen who told them or rather who shouted it at Arthur. 

Try ha barely arrived when she stormed towards them and didn't event bother waiting for Arthur to dismount before shouting, "How could you? He is your oldest friend; your most loyal servant and you throw him in the dungeons." She glared at Arthur as he looked blankly at her confused by her tirade. "He won't even tell me why he's there. Just says he deserves it."

Arthur looked at her trying to think who he had put in the dungeons recently. "Who?" he asked eventually. She glared at him and stalked away without answering. 

The king reflected on her description o the man. Only one person had ever fit that description but Arthur wasn't sure if he did anymore. Without a word he turned and walked in the direction of the dungeons. 

Sure enough relaxing in a cell was Merlin. The man looked perfectly at ease and didn't even bother to look up as Arthur approached. A hand movement from the king dispelled everyone from the immediate area. "You came straight here?"

"No. First I tried to follow Morgana and finish what I started then I came here. Unfortunately she's based herself in the one place I cannot follow."

Arthur stood silent for a few moments. Merlin had followed Morgana. Merlin had tried to kill her. Merlin knew where she was based. "You know where she's hiding?"

Merlin gave him a look that said 'that's all you got from that'. He spoke slowly and earnestly as though trying to make Arthur understand something. "I have for a while. It is however nowhere you can go either or I would have told you. Believe me sire when I say I would have told you if it made a difference. 

"But why can't we go there?" Arthur asked, struggling to process the information fast enough. 

"Remember the Dorocha?" Arthur nodded, "it's worse than that. A lot worse."

Arthur was silent as a shiver ran through him at the though. "Why are you here?"

"Because I broke the laws of Camelot," Merlin replied and his even tone surprised Arthur. 

"But why? You don't have to be here." Arthur questioned, trying to figure out his manservant turned powerful sorcerer. 

Merlin looked up at him almost sadly. "Because Arthur I am loyal to you. I will subject myself to your laws as I always have. I will not run and hide from my king." He paused and continued in a more earnest voice, "from my destiny."

Arthur focused on his eyes, "You once gave me advice about destiny. You told me you read a book. How did you know?"

"Your destiny or mine?" Merlin queried as of this was an everyday conversation. Which, Arthur mused, it could be. 

"Both"

A pause and then, "You Arthur Pendragon are the once and future king. Your destiny had been written since the dawn of time. You will unit the lands of Albion and return magic to its rightful place. As to how I know. The dragon told me, the Druids told me, the Catha told me, Nimeuh told me and a man dead over 300 years told me." He glanced at Arthur waiting for a response but none came. "As for my destiny it is simply to protect you and by extension Camelot. I have known that since I arrived in Camelot."

Arthur looked at him but he could see no hint of lie or falsehood in his face. He no longer seemed like a fool and an idiot but sounded wise and knowledgable. Suddenly Arthur realized that Merlin knew a lot more than he had let on and that he was protected by a powerful sorcerer. "Why did you start to practice magic?"

"Arthur," Merlin said and again he sounded sad, "I never chose to start. I am a warlock not a sorcerer. I have had magic from the moment I was born; it is as much part of me as you leg is part of you."

Arthur stated at him and then, "Magic corrupts. What is it you want?"

"I want you to fulfill your destiny. I want you to stay alive and I want to stop having to save your life."

"You've saved my life?"

"So many times I've lost count." He met Arthur's eyes," So many times it's like breathing. I am proud Arthur Pendragon to call you friend, to call you king. I am proud to save your life so you may live. I am prepared Arthur Pendragon to die for you."

Arthur watched in amazement as the warlock stood and walked toward until he was directly before him. Then Merlin did something he had never done to Arthur before, he bowed. The gesture was so unmocking, so deferential that Arthur almost missed the murmured, "ever at your service my king," in his surprise. 

"Friend. I may have never said it before but you are the bravest man I've ever known." Arthur's eyes glistened with instead tears as he said, "You have a place in Camelot for as long as you want one."

"I stay in Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, until you order me to leave. Until then I stay." 

Arthur looked at him before clapping him on the back. "Your still my servant."

"Until the day I die," Merlin replied and his usual lightness was missing from his tone. With a glance behind him he led Merlin from the dungeons. 


End file.
